mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Bucky Cable
Bucky Cable Anchor created by Joseph Thompson Bucky Cable A 'Bucky''' '''cable' is an intelligent harpoon, which tracks its targets by the instructions of the computer on board of the firing ship. It is primarily used to recover any kind of salvage or to haul damaged ships. It is also used for many other applications, and is renowned for its high tensile strength and endurance. It is used in orbital elevators because of its strength and is also used in spaceships to as internal wiring because of its conductivity.The Bucky cables ,use grapplers or magnetic clamps to lock onto other star ships,space debris and can be used as a tactical weapon,by targetting the enemy ship and firing the Grappling Harpoon into the other vessels vital areas and either drawing in the bucky cable,back into the cable line reel or manuevering the ship away to pull at the enemy star ship.. Although only one of the two grappler claws latched onto the shuttlepod, it proved sufficient enough to reel the craft back to the ship.again used the grappler to retrieve its own shuttlepod after it had been stolen. Modern developments The Grappling Hook Pistol is an essential item for any aspiring Badass Normal, Cape, or secret agent. This handy bit of Applied Phlebotinum can deploy a grappling hook with laser-guided precision to a secure holding point at the top of any tall building, allowing its user to climb with ease. Particularly spiffy examples are equipped with motors, and can function as field-expedient elevators as their users hold on for dear life. It can also be used to implement the Building Swing, though its primary function is usually just for climbing. In settings that pre-date firearms the alternative is the grappling arrow used by bow wielding protagonists. While it can be an arrow with a grappling hook more often it's just a standard arrow with a rope tied to it. TheGrappling Hook Pistolis generally a fairly bulky item for a handheld pistol, though unreasonably small for the length of line and hook firing charge that it contains. Its limited utility makes it a special-purpose item that the hero is unlikely to carry... but it generally conveniently appears fromwhen it is needed.Larger versions are designed for star ship harpooners to use for a variety of uses.The Grappling Hook Launcher,is primary type used-often some sort of launching system,such as Bucky Cable Anchor or Bucky Cable Catapult. Harpoon The modern whaling harpoon consists of a deck-mounted launcher (mostly a cannon) and a projectile which is a large harpoon connected to a thick rope. The spearhead is shaped in a manner which allows it to penetrate the thick layers of whale blubber and stick in the flesh. It has sharp spikes to prevent the harpoon from sliding out. Thus, by pulling the rope with a motor, the whalers can drag the whale back to their ship. A recent development in harpoon technology is the hand-heldspeargun. Divers use the speargun for defense against dangerous marine animals. They are also used for spearing fish. Spearguns may be powered by pressurized gas or with mechanical means like springs or elastic bands.Modern star ship technology,uses some sort magneticrail gun technology. Speargun has conbined railgun technology,such as with Undersea Marines,such used by Prince Erik Khorum Rhann Anchor An anchor is an object, often made out of metal, that is used to attach a ship to the bottom of a body of water at a specific point. There are two primary classes of anchors—temporary and permanent. A permanent anchor is often called a mooring, and is rarely moved; it is quite possible the vessel cannot hoist it aboard but must hire a service to move or maintain it. Vessels carry one or more temporary anchors which may be of different designs and weights. A sea anchor is a related device used when the water depth makes using a mooring or temporary anchor impractical. The vessel is attached to the anchor by the rode which is made with chain, cable or line or a combination of these. The hole in the hull through which the anchor rode passes is called "hawsepipe" because thick mooring lines are called "hawsers". An anchor works by resisting the movement force of the vessel which is attached to it. There are two primary ways to do this—via sheer mass, and by "hooking" into the seabed. While permanent moorings can use large masses resting on this seabed this is not practical for temporary anchors which need to be stowed onboard so almost all temporary anchors are of the type which have metal flukes which hook on to rocks in the bottom or bury themselves in soft bottoms.An interesting element of anchor jargon is the term aweigh, which describes the anchor when it is hanging on the rope, not resting on the bottom; this is linked to the term to weigh anchor, meaning to lift the anchor from the sea bed, allowing the ship or boat to move. An anchor is described as aweigh when it has been broken out of the bottom and is being hauled up to be stowed. Aweigh should not be confused with under way, which describes a vessel which is not moored to a dock or anchored, whether or not it is moving through the water. Thus, a vessel can be under way (or underway) with no way on (i.e., not moving).Rocket Anchors either side of the bow are rocket-powered anchors at the ends of strong chains, which many older star ships use to can use to anchor itself to asteroids and, if necessary, provide a gravity-assisted slingshot. They can also be used to deflect enemy ships from collision.Rocket anchors were modified,using a combination Bucky cable Harpoon and Bucky cable technology.The Bucky Cable anchor.uses a grappling head,designed into the curved crown,at the front of the anchor desirn.Two tractor beamhead generators,that generate several The target is placed in the focus of a subspace/graviton interference pattern created by two beams from the emitter. When the beams are manipulated correctly the target is drawn along with the interference pattern. The target may be moved toward or away from the emitter by changing the polarity of the beams. Range of the beam affects the maximum mass that can be moved by the emitter, and the emitter subjects its anchoring structure to significant force.They are generally used in two ways:# As a device for securing or retrieving cargo, passengers, shuttlecraft, etc. This is analogous to cranes on modern ships.# As a means of preventing an enemy from escaping, analogous to grappling hooks.In the latter case, there are usually countermeasures that can be employed against tractor beams. These may include pressor beams (a stronger pressor beam will counteract a weaker tractor beam) or plane shears aka shearing planes (a device to "cut" the tractor beam and render it ineffective). In some fictional realities shields can block tractor beams, or the generators can be disabled by sending a large amount of energy back up the beam to its source.Tractor beams and pressor beams can be used together as a weapon: by attracting one side of an enemy spaceship while repelling the other, one can create severely damaging shear effects in its hull. Another mode of destructive use of such beams is rapid alternating between pressing and pulling force in order to cause structural damage to the ship as well as inflicting lethal forces on its crew.Two objects being brought together by a tractor beam are usually attracted toward their common center of gravity. This means that if a small spaceship applies a tractor beam to a large object such as a planet, the ship will be drawn towards the planet, rather than vice versa. Rocket Anchor '''Rocket Anchors : either side of the bow are '''rocket-powered anchors at the ends of strong chains, which the can use to anchor itself to asteroids and, if necessary, provide a gravity-assisted slingshot. They can also be used to deflect enemy ships from collision.Rocket Anchors were crude missle catapults with tow cables attatched to a secure line and ring anchor,welded or hooked into the star ship,somewhere below or near the Rocket Anchor Harpoon Gun.Many star ships ,used them additional docking lines,similar to old style sea ship anchors.They were also used which tracks its targets by the instructions of the computer on board of the firing ship. It is primarily used to recover any kind of salvage or to haul damaged ships or secure docking ports,while the star ship manuevering into a cargo hold , external docking port,space elivator Grappling Hook A'grappling hook'is ahookattached to arope, designed to be thrown or projected a distance, where its hooks will engage with the target. Grappling hooks were originally used innaval warfareto catch theriggingof an enemy ship so that it could be drawn in and boarded. Later, grappling hooks were also used in rescue work or to assist in scaling walls. Bucky Cable Anchor An Anchor shapped Crappling Bucky Cable Launcher,used tow in outside interstellar debris,other star ships or wreckage or debris,such small asteroids. Grappler The grappler was a metal shaft with claws on the end that could be launched by a starship to grapple objects in space. The grapplers utilized a magnetic lock device to attach to objects.Grapplers,were often fired from mono rail or rail gun rocket.Later on repulsor mono rail guns were used.These positioned on many star ships,on a harpoon gun like turret,complete a transparisteel port,for harpooner to see where he firing,without having 100% rely upon the ship's Tactical Computer Fight Systems The class starships of the Starfleet possessed two grapplers. However, their use was eventually superseded by the development of the superiortractor beam.